


stars turn in purple

by reeby10



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, Fpreg, Pregnant Lavender Brown, Quidditch, Quidditch Player Ginny Weasley, Thunderstorms, Writing Rainbow Treats
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-03
Updated: 2019-09-03
Packaged: 2020-10-06 03:34:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20500190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reeby10/pseuds/reeby10
Summary: Lavender goes to see Ginny play a quidditch match. Then a storm comes up.





	stars turn in purple

**Author's Note:**

  * For [saiditallbefore](https://archiveofourown.org/users/saiditallbefore/gifts).

> Title is from "Stars Wheel in Purple" by H. D.

Lavender sat in her seat with a sigh. She was glad Ginny had gotten her such a good seat since there was no way she would have been able to sit for a full match in the regular stadium seats. It was one of the more annoying side effects of pregnancy.

Soon a whistle sounded and the match began. Lavender immediately spotted Ginny on the sidelines, waiting for the snitch to be released. She flew little loops and spirals, and Lavender imagined she could see the smile on her girlfriend’s face even from that distance as the crowd below cheered for her.

“Always such a show off,” Lavender murmured to herself. Not that she minded.

The match had just started going good — the score neck and neck and the snitch leading the seekers on a merry chase — when the sky started to darken. Along with the towering clouds that moved in came a cool breeze, getting steadily stronger. The pennants on the other side of the field snapped in the wind and a few drops of rain started to spatter down.

Lavender pulled her cloak tighter around herself, wondering if she needed to cast a warming charm on it. She kept a close eye on Ginny, who was having to keep a much firmer grip on her broom. The other players were having just as much trouble, their earlier smooth flying getting a bit erratic.

Suddenly there was a boom of thunder that shook the entire stadium. Lavender could feel it reverberating in her bones. Her stomach roiled with answering nausea and she quickly pulled out one of the ginger candies from her pocket.

She was glad she was looking down for the flash of lighting that followed, because it was blinding. The storm was coming far too close for comfort, but she knew they would play on regardless. Unfortunately.

The wind was picking up again, and with it the rain. Lavender was glad the seat she was in was mostly protected from the elements, though she could see many others in the stands casting spells to keep the rain off. Soon the stadium was a shimmering shell of magic, the players above streaks of color through the pouring rain.

With the continuous thunder and the sound of the rain, the sound of the crowd was dampened almost to nothing. Lavender kind of preferred it that way, never having been particularly interested in quidditch until she started dating Ginny. It was just a dull background roar until something really exciting happened.

Which it did a moment later, as both seekers apparently caught sight of the snitch and dove for it. The noise of the crowd rose to a peak, audible even over another boom of thunder. Lavender stood to get a better view, just in time to see Ginny catch the snitch, backlit by a flash of lightning.

“That’s my girl!” Lavender shouted, not even feeling embarrassed at the looks that got her from those nearby.

She met Ginny down near the locker rooms. Ginny was grinning ear to ear even though she was sopping wet and splattered with mud. Lavender couldn’t help but grin as well.

“You were wonderful!” Lavender said as Ginny swept her up into a careful hug. “I’m glad it’s over before anyone got struck by lightning though.”

Ginny laughed, pulling back a little to press a hand against Lavender’s belly. “Your mum is such a worrier,” she teased, making Lavender laugh as well. “I’m sure she’ll be even worse once you’re up on a broom!”

“Merlin’s beard, it’s a little early to be considering that,” Lavender groaned, though she was still smiling. “How about for now you clean up so we can go home. I think some hot cocoa would do us both some good.”

“Oh, alright,” Ginny replied. She leaned in for a kiss, then turned toward the locker room. “I’ll just be a minute. Then we can celebrate properly.”

Even with the storm still raging in the background, Lavender thought that sounded just perfect.


End file.
